


With Joy, Love, and Lust

by lightandspark



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 1780s, Alternate Universe, Circumstances aren’t good right now, F/M, Hamliza, Prostitutes, Smut, They do love each other very much, True Love, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightandspark/pseuds/lightandspark
Summary: Joy is a happy word.Love is a word of adoration.Lust is a word for desire that many find it scandalous.But can you lust for someone you love and find joy in the end in this certain circumstance? Probably not but they try...
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	With Joy, Love, and Lust

Mr. Alexander Hamilton sucked in a breathe as he made his way down the dim alleyways in the looming darkness. He wasn’t afraid, he been here loads of times that one liked to admit. The scent of smoke and leering eyes, women in cloaks and dresses that nearly fall off their shoulders loom nearby. Many were off seducing men into their arms as they easily captivate them. However, as many of them eyed Alexander, they chuckle lowly when he pass by and begun their whispering.

”Is that Alexander Hamilton?” one of them whispered to the other, once the lawyer past by as they made no effort of making him any kind of offer to please him.

”Oh, yes, the man is only after one,” replied the other woman, fluttering her lashes with a giggle. 

At the same cue, they both said loud enough for him to hear even though he was already making another turn to his destination, “Betsey~.” 

The name that caused him to look over his shoulders at them, he provided them a knowing smirk that caused them to giggle before they headed on their way to captivate someone else for the desirable evening. Alexander turned away, letting out a breathe with a please look in his eyes as he continued on his way to meet _her_. It been a while, he knew that well as he went down the narrow alley before coming out into a narrow street as he smirked with pleasure, seeing that he had arrived to his destitution. Coming up to the doorstep, he knocked a rhythm of three times, the door swung open as a young woman draped herself on to the doorway.

She took on good look at him and smirked knowingly, “Good evening, Alexander.” She moved away to let him in,

”Good evening to you, Maria,” he replied, tossing her a gold coin as she caught it without much effort while closing, locking the door again. Maria then hummed, tapping the doorway as she mockingly asked,

”Which one will it be? Angelica, Eliza, Peggy, Cornelia, or Caty?”

“I think you know,” Alexander said, making his way down the hallway as Maria called out,

”She is her room, upstairs.”

“I know,” Alexander said, blunt and determined. He could hear her snickering behind him, not that he cared as he was use to it by now. He past the bar, where he caught the sight of his friend, Gilbert de Lafayette making out with the girl he was very much infatuated with, Adrienne de Nioalles in his chair while she straddled his hips. He rolled his eyes, continued his way, not minding on making any conversation. He made his way to the stairs, going up as he past many other girls who flutter their lashes knowingly at him but he made not effort to acknowledge them. 

Eventually, he made it down the hall, where he made it to the room that he was so familiar with. Gently knocking, he heard a soft, “Come in, Mr. Hamilton!”

Alexander took the liberty to walk in as said, twisting the doorknob as he entered the room as he met eyes with the beautiful woman he desired so much. Elizabeth “Eliza” Schuyler or as he calls her, “Betsey”, who laid on her bed with a innocent smile and twinkling dark brown eyes. Alexander quietly closed the door behind him, making sure to lock it before hanging his coat on the rack as his Betsey pushed herself up once he began to draw near her bedside. She was merely wearing a silk nightgown as Alexander rested on the edge of her bed with a hard hand, gently pressed in between her bare thighs as he drew circles as let out a soft sigh before crawling her way into his laps. 

“It been a while since you came by,” she softly said, gently placing her arms around his neck. “Have you forgotten me?”

There was a innocent playfulness in her tone that made his heart crave for her even more. His hands were on either side of her waist before one slid upwards while the other went down before pressing her against his chest as he murmured out, “As if I could ever.” 

There was a longing in both of them as tension filled both of their hearts before she leaned in as he sank into the kiss. Their eyes closed, their lips gliding on top of each other as she pulled one arm down and let her hand slip down his chest, slowly unbuttoning his shirt before gently pushing him back on the bed as he gaze up at her with lust endearing in the shallow waters of his eyes, Eliza looked down with a soft smile and gentle gaze, straddling his hip. Alexander’s hands were now rested on either side of her hips as she then pulled her nightgown over her head as her long, dark hair rivered down her back as Alexander swallowed hard at the beautiful angel on top of him.

He opened his mouth to say something but Eliza gently pressed a finger on his lips while leaning forward, she silkly said in a hush whisper, 

“I’m all yours.” 

Alexander smiled fondly, a touch of satisfaction in his chest as he pulled her down in a hard kiss as she followed along as he murmured huskily in her ear, “Then I’m satisfied, my angel.”

Anything for him, Eliza though with a smile. She was only his like she will always be and she was glad to be that. 

They resumed making out, rolling over as Alexander found himself on top. Eliza’s hands were wandering all over him, cupping his face and helping him slip off his shirt that he barely noticed it falling off onto the ground while he kicked of his boots. His breeches were unbuttoned, Eliza laid back with her legs wrapped around his waist as she gently touched his face, before slipping her arms around her lover’s neck as he held her close with a hand gently stroking her cheek,

“Are you ready,” he asked, meeting her lips as she softly responded, 

“Yes, my little lion~,” she purred in his ear as he sighed, pressing their lips together again before pushing himself inside her Eliza let out a gasp as pleasure wavered over her body. Her beautiful face was a dusty pink now, her nails digging inside his back as he kissed her face all over as he thrust inside her. 

“Oh, Alexander!” she moaned, her soft pants and gasps were delighting his ears before his heart swelled at the sounds of her beautiful cries. He groaned in pleasure, one hand griping onto the sheets while the other was holding onto her. 

She gaze up at him, her beautiful brown eyes were intoxicating him as his were to her. 

“Betsey. Betsey. Betsey.” Was all he murmured through groans and deep growls of pleasure. 

They came down together, gasping out as Eliza found the strength in her legs and flipped them over so she was on top of him again. She was then riding him, her hands on places on his chest as Alexander groaned, while she pulled her head back with a gasp as they both felt the self building up again. Alexander gently grabbed her hair and pulled her down to press their lips together in a hard kiss as she gladly returned it while rocking her hips on him. His lips wanders down as his mouth took in the pleasure to suck on her breast, that still always looked so pure and untouched while one his hands massaged the other before he began to suck on the other to give it the same amount of attention. Eliza let out sharp moans and gasps, feeling them coming down again. 

Alexander gently turned over as fell to her side, feeling him hovering over as she laid on her stomach as bit her lips excitedly. She felt his hand drawing down her bare back, groping her bottom as she let out a shy giggle as he pressed a hard kiss on her, feeling him smirk against against her skin before letting out a cry of pleasure as he entered inside her as he kissed and left countless of marks on her. 

Her knees were shaking, feeling him rub her shamelessly while continuing to thrust inside her as she felt herself coming down countless of times while he came inside more than several times. He pulled himself out, letting her roll back into her back as she gaze at him longingly as he did with her as they captured each other lips, entering again as they were wet from sweating and after a few final thrusts, the came down for the final time before they let each other go for a few moments as they painted heavily to catch their breathes. Alexander slowly fell next to her as Eliza weakly rested her head onto his chest, curling up into him as she traced her fingers down her chest as she softly asked,

”Please stay...” she gaze at him with a gentle look her twinkling eyes as Alexander sighed quietly, kissing her forehead as she closed her eyes for a second as he murmured quietly,

“As you wish.”

He didn’t have to go to work tomorrow, he was already good at hiding his whereabouts. The two laid in bed together, pulling the covers over themselves Eliza gently played with his hair as he gently stroked her back before quietly said,

”Marry me.”

Eliza sighed, stopping herself from playing with his hair before rolling away to face the other side as Alexander side as he carefully sat up,

“Betsey, please.” 

“We been through this, Alexander,” she softly said, her voice sounding sad and helpless. “I can’t.” 

“Why not?” He asked, not meaning to sound harsh as she knew that well as he was only frustrated. “Don’t say because of... _this_.” 

“I’m a... slut, Alexander,” she whispered, looking down with at herself beneath the covers with teary eyes. She wiped the first tear from sliding down her cheek, still not facing him as she blinked several times. 

“No, you are not,” he replied, drawing her near. “You know our arrangements. You’re only with me... right?”

His voice was shaking, Eliza’s eyes widen as she gasped as she finally turned to face him, “Yes, of course, you are the only man I have ever been with, Alexander!” 

There was a flicker of relief, Eliza never wanted to see him hurt as well as she will never betray him. However, she very much was aware that she was hurting him right now and she wish she wasn’t... 

“Than please, marry me, Eliza,” he said, gently cupping her face as she looked at him with sad eyes. “I love you and I know you love me too. I want to keep you happy and safe, away from here, give you a much happier life to live in.” 

“It will ruin your reputation and might effect your career,” she said, sitting up next to him. “All your hard work will go down the drain because of me. I can’t do that to you.” 

“You won’t,” he said, taking her hand, it been a while since they had this conversation and he was determine to get a ‘yes’ from her one day, His Betsey was always so kind, so humble and was actually very modest. “We’ll figure something out.”

There was a silence, she looked down at themselves with a sigh as she was ready to reason with him again. But he took her by surprise when he asked,

”Remember when you said you want to help the more unfortunate? Women, widowed or recently getting out of an abusive marriage? Orphaned children and give them a better life?” He rambled on, Eliza’s slowly nodded with wide eyes. “We can do that. Together.”

She wanted to be with him. She wanted to follow her dreams and help people. But can she really?

Alexander saw the flicker in her eyes, knowing he had her but he knew he might lose her, so he quickly slipped out of bed and made his way to the coat rack. Eliza’s eyes followed after him with wide eyes as she saw him fishing something from in his coat’s pocket as she gasped, covering her mouth as she saw a red velvet box in his grasp. He was nervous, so was she. 

He made made his way to her and got on his knees, “Betsey.” He began as Eliza felt tears welling in the corner of her eyes as she sucked in a breathe as he gently took her small hands into his. “I know, I know you might not be ready yet but please hear me out.”

She nodded as he swallowed hard before continuing,

”I love you more than anything, I really do and I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. I want _you_ not _this_ ,” he gestured to the room and scattered clothes, Eliza wants _that_ too. “I know, you’re scared, you have every right to be and I am as well. But I am willing to risk it and be with you, Betsey...”

He opened the red velvet box, revealing a gold ring inside as Alexander saw Eliza’s gentle stares looking down at the ring for a moment with a soft, hopeful smile as she looked up at him. 

“Please,” he said, along the ring and then her hand, gently slipping it onto her finger as she didn’t put much of a fight. “I want to marry you. I understand that right now you’re answer isn’t ‘yes’ right now but I am willing to wait.” 

“Oh, Alexander...” Eliza softly began but he cupped her face and gently said,

”Please... just think about it. For me?” 

There was a pause until she gently nodded, “Alright...” she quietly said, resting her head on his chest. “I will.” 

Alexander sighed and wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head, “I love you, Betsey.” 

“I love you too, Alexander,” 

And they do love each other... the circumstances isn’t right now. But perhaps, she will agree in the following while, it will only take a matter of time but he can wait. She knows that and she was glad. She really does love him as much as he loves her. One day, just one day she might give her answer as ‘yes’ and she will make him the happiest man in the world while she be the happiest woman in the world by his side. 

Just needed to wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make a continuous of this plot line or something. Add more to this AU. Maybe add the rest of sisters with their hubs? 
> 
> Or should I just leave it?
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed and feel free to leave what you think!


End file.
